


Dime que me amas.

by takkeshiii



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkeshiii/pseuds/takkeshiii
Summary: Historia basada en el anime "Super Lovers."Los personajes no son míos, créditos a su creador. One Shot. Se recomienda discreción. Historia chicoxchico(...)"El invierno había llegado en aquella ciudad de Japón y tras algunos inconvenientes ocurridos con anterioridad la familia Kaidou se prepara para el cumpleaños del menor de ellos, el problema es que este se encuentra enfermo y después de los incidentes se a alejado demasiado de su familia, aislándose y llorando de vez en cuando, quiere tener a Haru para el solo, aunque su orgullo no lo deja actuar.- Haru... - mira al mayor a los ojos con una expresión sería.- ¿Si, Ren? - miro al menor a los ojos también.- Dime que me amas. - su expresión se volvió más sería.El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita para luego besarle la frente. - Te amo. - le sonrió de forma tierna."
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Kudos: 2





	Dime que me amas.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa Kaidou, el mayor de ellos preparaba todo para el cumpleaños del menor, los gemelos tuvieron que salir y no podrían llegar si no hasta el día siguiente, aunque Ren le hubiera repetido millones de veces que no quería una fiesta, Haru decidido tomo un día libre para arreglar a la perfección el cumpleaños de la persona a la cual le tenía más afecto, sin duda, había pensado Haru terminando la decoración y sacando el pastel del horno, finamente decorado para no parecer infantil, con detalles de flores adornando las esquinas, un fondo blanco azulado y escrito en medio con una caligrafía ejemplar "Happy Birthday Ren." todo estaba listo, subió a la habitación del chico y toco tres veces la puerta para luego escuchar un "pase."

Giro la perilla abriendo la puerta para después entrar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar al chico en la cama, dejo la puerta abierta dejando entrar un poco de luz y se guio hasta la cama, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello para luego tocarle la frente.

\- Aún estas caliente y tienes temperatura, ¿quieres comer aquí o tienes suficiente fuerza para bajar? - lo mira a los ojos mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

El que estaba acostado se sonrojo levemente asiendo ver sus mejillas aún más rojas, lo miro también a los ojos, pero, con una expresión sería que a la vez se veía tierna. -Yo puedo solo, Haru y gracias por hacer esto. - Luego se sentó en su cama abrazando la manta alrededor de su cuerpo proporcionándole calor.

\- De acuerdo y no hay de qué. - se levantó de la cama y luego empezó a caminar, esperando a que el de atrás lo siguiera.

Ren no dudo ni un segundo y lo siguió, al llegar abajo miro toda la decoración para luego mirar la pila de regalos sobre la mesa.

\- Y ¿qué tal? - Haru se dio vuelta para ver a Ren quien seguía impresionado con la cantidad de regalos.

\- Esta increíble. - una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro la cual al instante desapareció. - Vamos a comer. - miro a Haru fijamente a los ojos quien río levemente y luego se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comer no sin antes esperar a que Ren se sentará frente a él.

La cena paso tranquila y callada, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se podía escuchar los cubiertos sonar al ser chocados con los platos para tomar el alimento, algunos suspiros y los autos en la típica ciudad, aunque, a pesar de eso, se podría decir que era un día sereno.

Al terminar la cena Haru recibió una llamado por lo que se retiró dejando a Ren abriendo los regalos, eran cosas normales, ropa, aparatos electrónicos, tarjetas, nada que atrajera su atención, hasta que tomo un regalo que era de parte de Haru, lo abrió y miro que era una foto, una foto de ellos dos juntos hace tiempo cuando Haru trabajaba de acompañante, sin duda le trajo muchos recuerdos, limpio el cristal del marco con mucho cuidado con la manga de su pijama y luego dejo la foto en una repisa.

Al poco tiempo llego Haru de nuevo con él, Ren se levantó y Haru se detuvo, Ren se acercó lentamente hacía el mayor y luego lo abrazo con fuerza escondiendo la cara en su pecho, Haru correspondió aquel abrazo con un poco de fuerza y acarició su cabello con suavidad, luego se agacho a su altura y lo beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido, luego de unos segundos se separaron y Haru tomo su postura de nuevo, tomo la mano del menor y empezó a caminar hacia fuera mientras el contrario caminaba a su lado.

Caminaron hasta el parque y se sentaron en el césped, Ren sobre las piernas de Haru y estuvieron observando el cielo mientras platicaban de algunas cosas sin sentido o importancia, con algunas risas de parte de Haru. Llego un momento en la que Ren agacho la cabeza y comenzó a hablar del tema del beso de Haru y Shiba, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero, logro contener las lágrimas, Haru solamente lo oía atento hasta que Ren finalizó abrazándolo muy fuerte y algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

\- Hey... Ese beso fue imprevisto... No lo veía venir y ni siquiera entiendo porque lo hizo... Pero. - tomo su barbilla haciendo que lo mirará a los ojos. - Yo te amo s ti y a nadie más que a ti, ¿entiendes? - le sonrió levemente para calmarlo.

Ren suspiró y se secó las lágrimas para luego mirarlo. - Si... Lo entiendo... -

Después de terminar aquella frase comenzaron a escucharse y versé fuegos artificiales por lo cual se sobresaltó un poco, Haru lo abrazo y le susurro que todo estaría bien, se quedaron observando por un rato el espectáculo de luces hasta que ceso un poco.

\- Haru... - miro al mayor a los ojos con una expresión sería.

\- ¿Si, Ren? - miro al menor a los ojos también.

\- Dime que me amas. - su expresión se volvió más sería.

El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita para luego besarle la frente. - Te amo. - le sonrió de forma tierna.

Luego los fuegos artificiales volvieron a comenzar y los dos observaron el espectáculo hasta que termino finalmente, Ren se había dormido, así que Haru se levantó cargándolo y volvió a casa con cuidado de no despertarlo.

~ Fin. ~


End file.
